


Absolute Obedience

by ZXSpectrum



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Obedience, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remilia asked Sakuya to come to her room. Little does she know how improper the things, she will have to do, are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Obedience

There were two things that made Sakuya who she was. First, it was elegance and second, it was obedience to her beloved mistress. These things made her the perfect maid and Remilia knew that. Whatever she ordered her to do, she fulfilled it without fail. Even if this order is rather... inappropriate.

Of course, Sakuya was aware that her mistress knew that. She worked since a long time for her and they were rather close, even if they maintained the distance between employer and employee. So, when she stood in front of young-looking vampire, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Her mistress told her to come to her room, stressing that she should be alone. This made her wonder what Remilia wanted from her. She considered quite some things and seeing her like that, sitting barefoot on her bed, made her imagination rather vivid. The look on her face, the one of a mistress who wants to remind her maid of her place, with a dark and light smile, didn't change that much. Quite the opposite.

“It think I should apologize in advance,” Remilia said. “I wouldn't do that normally, but what I'm going to have you do... It may disturb, even shock you. Still, that doesn't mean that you are allowed to reject my order. Is that clear?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sakuya replied.

“Good. Then...” Remilia hesitated. It seemed that she had trouble saying it herself. “Get down all fours and... bark like a dog!”

It was rather subtle, but a attentive onlooker could have seen Sakuya's perfect appearance falter a bit. “... I think I misheard, mistress. Could you repeat it?”

“Get down and bark like a dog! I don't think that's hard to understand.”

It was simple enough, but mostly it was just strange. Sakuya wondered whether it was a joke, but the vampire seemed to be serious about that. Which only confused her more. But she had made clear that she won't tolerate disobedience, so the maid got down on all fours and imitated the bark of a dog as best as she could. Naturally, she felt silly about it, but that didn't hold her back, so she barked loud and clearly, as if she was the happiest maid dog of the world.

“... Very well,” Remilia said after a short while. “Now stand on one leg and cluck like a chicken.”

Again, the perfect facade seemed to slip away from Sakuya for a second. But she didn't ask a second time whether she misheard. Instead she just stood up, placed a hand against the wall to support herself, raised on of her legs and began to cluck just as clearly as she barked before. As if she never did anything else in her life. After all, she couldn't just do things by halves when her mistress gave her an order.

But nothing could prevent her from blushing. Even when she tried to keep up her perfect image, even when she did such things, it was way too embarrassing.

“No, don't support yourself,” Remilia said. “That's just cheating.”

Sakuya moved her hand away from the wall. As it turned out, it's not easy to concentrate on clucking and standing on one leg at the same time. The maid wobbled quite a bit, attempting to keep her balance. Her willpower was strong enough to make her refuse to place the other foot on the ground. However, this only caused her to fall to the side and onto the floor.

“...Good enough I guess,” Remilia said, looking down on the maid, who had trouble looking elegant as she stood up. “There is one more thing you have to do.” She leaned down and whispered something into her servant's ear.

Sakuya could barely believe what she heard. But after doing such weird things, she was aware that her mistress was serious. That she said all this with a straight face didn't make it better. And she couldn't allow herself to be disobedient. Knowing that there was no way around this, she stood up and walked over to the hat stand.

“I-I know that this is sudden,” she said to it, “but, I have to make a confession. We know each other since many years, but I always acted as if you aren't there. As if you are just an object and not a living being with emotions. I know that this must have been painful for you, but I didn't want to hurt you.” She said this with a straight face, but the strong blush on her cheeks made clear how embarrassed she was. “The truth is, I was scared. Scared how you would react, if you learned the truth. Scared, that you may reject me. But I can't keep a secret any longer. The truth is: I love you! I loved you since the day I came to this mansion. You are the reason I choose to stay here. Every time I see you, I feel pure happiness. And even if you reject me, I swear, that there will be never any person that I love as much as you!”

After her confession to the hat stand, silence filled the room. Silence, that couldn't possibly be more awkward and that felt even worse than her mistress' nonsensical orders.

“Touching,” Remilia finally said, only a hint of irony in her voice. “Well, that was pretty good. You were very helpful, Sakuya. You can go back to your ordinary duties now.”

“...Thank you, mistress” the maid replied, quickly leaving the room.

There were many questions in her mind, as she walked through the hallways. Why did her mistress humiliate her like that? What was the point of doing these things? There couldn't actually possibly be point, so why did she make her do these strange things? She condensed these questions into a simple sentence. And she allowed her perfect and elegant appearance to slip away temporary, as she voiced this sentence:

“What the FUCK?”

A nearby fairy maid scolded: “Language!”

A few seconds later, the fairy was gone and on the ground lay a point object and a knife

* * *

In Remilia's room, the vampire sat on her bed again. A short while, after her maid left, she said: “Well, Patchy, I guess that means I won.”

As if on cue, someone crawled out from under her bed and stood up, dusting herself off a bit and rearranging her nightcap.

“I can't believe that she seriously did that,” Patchouli said. “She is really willing to sacrifice her dignity for you.”

“This is Sakuya for you. Always dutiful and always eager to please me. She knows that she has no choice but to serve me in every way possible and to do what I tell her, no matter how insane my command is. One could say,” Remilia looked away, a distant look on her face, “she is the embodiment of absolute obedience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I actually thought this was funny. No, I have no idea why. Nor do I know what the hell I was thinking when I chose to actually write this down and publish it. Sometimes I have to wonder about my own brain.


End file.
